In The Den Of the Monster
by Crazylioness21
Summary: When the Dark Lord was finished torturing Harry Potter, he had expected death. Instead, the Lord Voldemort ordered his men to give him to the monster... SLASH DMHP Not "fluffy" at all.


_Author's Note: Hey guys. I have read several stories before with this kind of storyline, so I am hoping that I have not stolen anyone's ideas without meaning to. I know that the plot isn't all that original, but I do hope that it is a new story and that I haven't angered anyone by accidently copying any of their ideas._

_Also! I realize that I have many unfinished stories! I am working on it, I promise, just extremely busy with university. I started this a little while ago and decided to post it while you guys are waiting._

Harry Potter lay on the ground in front of the Dark Lord's feet feeling utterly broken. They had tortured him for days, trying to find out information on the location of the last members of the Order of the Phoenix, the only people still fighting his reign. Luckily, the spell Hermione had created had held through and they hadn't learned anything, despite the veritaserum, the legilimency and the torture.

He was too weak to move. He was pretty sure most of the ribs on his left side were broken and that all the bones in his left arm and hand were crushed. The cuts on his body oozed blood and some were probably on their way to becoming infected. Lord Voldemort just stared down at him from his throne. Now that he had realized he wasn't going to be able to get any information out of Harry, he seemed to be deciding what to do with him.

"Well, we might as well as make sure your death isn't a complete waste Harry. After all, aren't you the savior of the wizarding world?" He chuckled darkly and the Death Eaters surrounding him laughed as well. "Feed him to the monster."

The monster? What was that? A dragon? A werewolf perhaps? A gaint? Harry wasn't sure how many different creatures had sided with the Dark Lord. Most had gone over to him eventually, rather than be completely wiped out. His body screamed in pain as he was violently dragged down a dark passageway. His vision was getting rather hazy, but he saw the Death Eaters unbolt a heavy door. It had many locks, as though they were scared of whatever was inside escaping. He was tossed roughly inside before the door slammed shut. He blacked out as he hit the ground, the pain becoming simply too much.

DMHP HPDM DMHP

The monster stirred in the dark. So, they had decided to feed him today. He crept over, sniffing the body. It was unconscious. When were they going to learn? He liked his prey awake, aware. Well, maybe this one would wake up if he waited a bit. At least it was alive.

His vision was perfect, as though the room was well lit instead of the deepest black. He glanced over the body. Why did they insist on cutting them up so bad? They were letting perfectly good blood escape. He licked some of the wounds on the chest, which caused them to heal. The one arm was a lost cause. It was completely crushed. Even if he wanted his prey completely healed, he wouldn't be able to do that until they were awake. As it was, he was mostly concerned about the lost blood.

He worked quickly, sealing up the wounds. He rolled over the body, but the face was badly damaged. Even if he knew this person, he would never be able to tell through that amount of damage. At least it didn't appear to be one of his old friends. The painful memory of them giving him Pansy still burned. Desperately wanting to stop, to save her, but being too starved to control himself. This time he probably could control himself if he wanted to. They had just fed him yesterday. Why he would want to control himself, he didn't know. He wasn't some noble Gryffindor to starve himself for the well being of others. Plus, if he starved himself to death, they would just find a different gruesome way for the prisoners to die. It wasn't as though it would save any lives.

Something seemed different about this one though. It smelled funny. Really, really good. And the little blood he had gotten when sealing the wounds had been much richer than normal, especially for such a small taste of old blood. Fresh blood was always better. He sniffed the body some more, trying to place it. He felt himself getting hard. Well, that was unusual. He hadn't had an erection since before they had put him in here. Since before he'd been turned. He didn't know how long it had been. It felt like forever.

Maybe he would keep this one a little longer than the rest. Heal it up enough to keep it alive. Keep it as his toy. That wouldn't be so bad. He could feel himself get even harder at the thought. How long had it been since he had had sex? Forever it seemed. And the bloke seemed like he'd be decent looking, if he wasn't so damaged. And if he healed him, then he would probably have a bit of strength to fight back. Draco groaned. God, that would be wonderful. Not that this little damaged mortal could ever win, but just the thought.

Now he just needed his prey to wake up, so that he could finish healing him and get started. Those ribs looked pretty bad. He didn't want to puncture something vital and lose his new toy.

DMHP HPDM DMHP

Harry moaned, opening his eyes. It was so dark. And the smell, it was horrible. Where was he? Was he dead? Hadn't they fed him to a monster or something? He tried to get up, but the pain once again burned. Nope, he wasn't dead. The pain wasn't as bad as before though. Now it seemed concentrated in his bad arm and his ribs. His little injuries seemed gone. How had that happened?

Something shifted beside him. Was it the monster? Damn it, he definitely did not have the strength to defend himself. He hoped it would kill him swiftly and then eat him.

"Easy now. Don't hurt yourself." The voice was soft, gentle. What was it? A werewolf? He didn't know. Whatever it was, why did it care if he was hurt? Wasn't it going to eat him?

"Let me heal you. I can help you, don't fight me." Why did it want him healed? So that he could fight back when it did decide to eat him? What kind of sicko was this guy? And why did that voice seem so familiar?

"It's alright. Let me look at those ribs." Suddenly the voice clicked, but it seemed so impossible, Harry couldn't believe it. He forced his voice out, dry as his throat was.

"Malfoy?"

DMHP HPDM DMHP

Draco Malfoy flinched back from his dinner. This guy knew him? Who was it? And why couldn't they just cooperate and let themselves get healed up so that they could move on to more interesting things. Well, his prey was certainly proving to be more interesting than anything else had in years. One did not find a lot of entertainment being locked in a stone cell for ages.

He was unsure how to answer his prey. Well he doubted that the truth could hurt in here. "Yes. I used to be. Who are you?"

DMHP HPDM DMHP

Harry's jaw dropped open of its own accord. Draco Malfoy? How had he wound up here? Wasn't he a Death Eater? Maybe he had ticked Voldemort off somehow and now he was here to get fed to the same monster as Harry was. Did he know?

"It's me, Harry Potter. But there's a monster. Voldemort told them to feed me to the monster. You've got to hide." The words were painful, but he needed to get the out, he was so thirsty.

DMHP HPDM DMHP

Potter? Of all the people… Well, so Voldemort had finally caught Potter. So the light was finished. The dark had won.

Wait. Potter was trying to save him from the monster? Wasn't that just ironic. Well he certainly couldn't let Potter die now, he was certainly proving to be entertaining.

"Don't you get it Potter? I am the monster."

DMHP HPDM DMHP

What? Malfoy was the monster? Well, why was he wasting time to chit chat? Why wasn't he eating him already?

"What? Then why do you want to heal me? Aren't you just going to eat me anyway? And what are you anyway? A werewolf?"

A dark chuckle answered him. "Oh no Potter, not a werewolf. I'm a vampire. And honestly, you are simply too entertaining. One doesn't find a lot of entertainment around here." A hand gently stroked Harry's cheek. "But you are going to give me some."

He couldn't possibly mean? Harry tried to get away, but he couldn't move. He simply wasn't strong enough. And his ribs and arm hurt so badly.

"Easy." Malfoy's voice was back. "I'm not going to hurt you. Right now. I want you healed up so that I can drink. And have a little fun. I'm not starving, so I won't have to drain you. I have no plans to kill you yet. Harry."

Malfoy said his name like a caress. It scared Harry. More than anything Voldemort had done to him. Voldemort and his Death Eaters had tortured him for days, but none of them had done _that._

DMHP HPDM DMHP

Draco sighed. Potter was getting far to worked up about this. He needed to calm him down before he damaged something vital. No, Harry. He should call him Harry. That seemed to bother him a lot. Well, he should deal with the ribs first, and that arm. Hmmm… Harry looked pretty weak. He might have to let him rest a bit before he drank. He didn't think he had any food around here though that a human could eat… Wait. Hadn't one of the guards chucked an apple at him yesterday? He'd look for that in a minute.

"Easy Harry. We'll worry about that later. Let me heal your ribs." Draco spat into his palms and lightly ran his hands over Harry's bruised side. The bruises faded, but it would take more for the bones to heal. He did the same with Harry's arm.

Harry had gone still, probably from fright. For a brave Gryffindor, he seemed awfully scared of Draco.

Draco carefully made a tiny cut in his wrist, gently coaxing Harry's head towards it. "I need you to drink this Harry, just a little. It'll help heal your bones. Come on. That's it."

DMHP HPDM DMHP

Harry didn't want to. Oh how he didn't want to. He wanted to resist. But he was so thirsty and hungry, he lapped up the liquid slowly. Ugh. It was blood. Why did Draco want him to drink his blood? It must have some kind of healing properties. He had mentioned Harry's bones.

The wrist in front of his face disappeared. The soft, soothing voice of the vampire planning to eat him was back. "That's enough Harry. I'll have to try and find you some water later. You must be very thirsty." Harry whimpered in response. Yes, yes he was. And his throat was too dry to waste anymore words.

DMHP HPDM DMHP

Draco licked his wrist, sealing up his wound. That should be enough. A little rest and Harry's bones should be healed up. He needed to get some nutrients into the boy first though. He seemed to be dehydrated and hungry. He quickly found the apple. Thank goodness that the guards were such jerks. They would often throw human food into Draco's cell to tease him, knowing it would taste like ash to the vampire.

They also rarely ever removed the bodies from Draco's cell, forcing him to live in the stench of decomposing flesh. He kept them in one corner, but the smell was still horrible. At least they had taken them out a few days ago, so they wouldn't do so again for a while. If he kept Harry near the back when they brought his next meal, it would take some time before they realized that Harry was alive. If they didn't feed him for a while, then Harry wasn't going to last that long anyway.

The apple would probably be fairly rich for someone who hadn't eaten in a while, but at least it had a lot of juice. He would just give Harry a bit now and he could have more when he woke up. Carefully slicing off a little with his nails, he went back to Harry.

DMHP HPDM DMHP

Harry felt Draco move away once he fed him the blood. He was so tired, maybe he should sleep. After bothering to heal him, it was unlikely that Draco would kill him in his sleep. He shivered. He'd just have to hope he didn't do anything else to him either.

Draco was back now. What did he have? It smelled sweet against the rotten smell of this place.

"Here Harry. Have a little apple, there you go." Gentle fingers carefully fed Harry little bits of apple. "There. That's enough for now. Sleep now."

Harry tried to look in the direction of the voice, but it was so dark in here, he couldn't see anything.

"Hush Harry. Sleep. I won't hurt you. I won't do anything while you sleep. I promise. Just sleep."

Well, there wasn't anything he could do anyway. He might as well sleep. He would have to take Draco at his word. He eyes fluttered shut.

DMHP HPDM DMHP

Harry's breathing evened out. Draco smiled slightly. Well, he might as well see if he had any other food around. He probably didn't have much since they had cleaned out his cage recently, but maybe he could find something. It wasn't something he usually worried about.

His cell wasn't all that big, so it wasn't long before he had rounded up all he had. A slightly moldy loaf of bread. One orange. What was left of the apple he had fed Harry. It wasn't much at all, but maybe the guards would leave something else soon. The body from yesterday wasn't all that rotten yet, maybe he could feed Harry some of it? The noble Gryffindor probably wouldn't like that notion, but he was too weak to argue much. However, Draco wasn't sure how good raw flesh was for humans. It was probably better than starving though.

Draco shook his head. It wasn't as though he actually cared about Harry. He was just a source of food. And a warm body to fuck. Eventually. That was it. No matter if Harry smelled better and tasted better than most people. Draco sighed, he still didn't know what to make of that.

His erection still hadn't gone away. He didn't know what had brought it on. It seemed to be the proximity to Harry. Maybe it was a vampire thing. He really didn't know much about vampires. Being turned into one had been his punishment from Voldemort for failing to kill Dumbledore. Since then, he'd been in here.

Maybe all he needed was a good wank, that would clear his head about Potter. Another thing he hadn't done since he'd been thrown in here.


End file.
